User talk:Szo Selhal
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Greetings Hello Szo Selhal, Welcome to the WH40K Homebrew Wiki! We're glad to have you aboard! When you have a chance, please take a moment to check out our Rules and Policies under the Help tab on the Main Page, located at the top. Also, if you look under this tab, you'll also see links to our Guide Portal where we have several helpful guides that explain how to utilise the wiki and how to post certain types of articles. If there is anything else you need (artwork, help, questions or concerns) please leave me a message on my [[User talk:Algrim Whitefang|'talk page']]. Be sure to sign your message below it, by clicking on the ~ key four times. It'll look like this: ~~~~. It'll automatically add your name, date, and time you left the message, so I know who to respond to. Once again, welcome! Please enjoy your time here, and happy editing! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 01:19, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Sandbox and Artwork Greetings once again, I took the liberty of adding a Sandbox page under your Profile tab on your user page. Here, you can post articles and utilize this page as a rough draft for your new articles. Then you can cut-and-paste the info when your ready to publish them and share them with the community. Also, if you'd like some artwork for any of your articles you can request it from myself or my brother Achilles Prime. Fantastic work on the emperor's trident!, can i ask for some help? hello Szo i looked at your work on the emperor's trident i really liked it mainly because it looked similar to a chapter i am currently thinking of, this came to me way before i found this wiki page it's a chapter dedicated to underwater combat (primarily), recon, underwater mining operations, beach assult, sabotage, and salvage/recovery. ive even ended up coming up with weapons such as the "adamantium tipped harpoon launcher" (quite a handful now isn't it?). a whole bunch of vehicles for underwater operations, most of this is still in progress can i ask for some tips on hw to do this, this is my first one, i still lack a name for them too (perhaps if im finished we can have our chapters be allies in the waves?) sincerely, Zerosinker (talk) 15:57, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Wrong Guy I believe Zerosinker was the user that messaged you, not me. Zombiejiger (talk) 13:52, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Deathwatch Kill-Team I'm glad you asked! I'm always happy to have more members of the project, for the Deathwatch are always in need of recruits to aid in the fight against the Alien. All you need to do is make a character article based on a member of your homebrew chapter in the deathwatch, give it the proper tags, and I will add you to the list of contributors. For right now, the focus is on new members, and I will address you when we move to another stage of the project, so keep an eye out for a message from me. In the meantime, if you need advice on character creation or formatting, on the project page you can find links to the profiles of the project moderators who you can contact for help with your issue, and one of us would be happy to help. Ave Imperator! TireKhorne (talk) 22:37, December 14, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Licensing Images & Adding Categories to Images RE: Art Request Szo Selhal, I haven't forgotten..just on the backburner...commissions take priority over wiki requests. I'll get to 'em when I have the chance. Also, next time sign your post, so I know who the message came from. Thanks. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 22:24, March 31, 2019 (UTC) One Day Suspension